wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Zakończenie
}} Radość w obozie kapitana Glena i doktora Clarego nie miała granic, ale ciekawość obu Anglików wystawiona była na ciężką próbę. Jeśli bowiem poprzednio nie chciało im się w głowie pomieścić, by dzieci mogły same przebyć olbrzymie puszcze i pustynie dzielące te strony od Nilu i Faszody, to obecnie nie rozumieli już całkiem, jakim sposobem ten "mały Polak", jak nazwali Stasia, nie tylko tego dokonał, ale zjawił się przed nimi jako wódz całej karawany, zbrojnej w broń europejską, ze słoniem dźwigającym palankin, z końmi, namiotami i ze znacznymi zapasami żywności. Kapitan rozkładał na ten widok ręce i mówił co chwila: "Clary, dużo widziałem, ale takiego chłopca nie widziałem!" - A poczciwy doktor powtarzał z nie mniejszym zdumieniem: "I małą wyrwał z niewoli - i ją ocalił!" - po czym leciał do namiotów zobaczyć, jak się dzieci mają i czy śpią dobrze. A dzieci, napojone, nakarmione, przebrane i ułożone do snu, spały jak zabite przez cały następny dzień; ludzie z ich karawany tak samo. Kapitan Glen próbował wypytywać o przygody podróży i o Stasiowe czyny Kalego, ale młody Murzyn otworzywszy jedno oko odpowiedział tylko: "Pan wielki wszystko może" - i zasnął znowu. Ostatecznie trzeba było odłożyć pytania i wyjaśnienia do dni następnych. Tymczasem dwaj przyjaciele naradzali się nad odwrotną drogą do Mombassa. Dotarli i tak dalej i zbadali więcej okolic, niż im polecono, postanowili więc wracać niezwłocznie. Kapitana nęciło wprawdzie bardzo owo nieznane z geografii jezioro, ale wzgląd na zdrowie dzieci i chęć oddania ich jak najprędzej stroskanym ojcom przemogły. Doktor jednakże zastrzegł, że trzeba będzie wypocząć na chłodnych wyżynach gór Kenia albo Kilima-Ndżaro. Stamtąd też dopiero uradzili wysłać wiadomość do ojców i wezwać ich, by przybyli do Mombassa. Odwrotna podróż rozpoczęła się, po należytym wypoczynku i kąpielach w ciepłych źródłach, na trzeci dzień. Był to zarazem dzień rozstania się z Kalim. Staś przekonał małą, że ciągnąć go ze sobą dłużej, do oceanu, albo też do Egiptu, byłoby z ich strony samolubstwem. Mówił jej, że w Egipcie, a nawet i w Anglii, Kali nie będzie niczym więcej, tylko sługą, podczas gdy objąwszy panowanie nad swym narodem rozszerzy i utwierdzi, jako król, chrześcijaństwo, złagodzi dzikie obyczaje Wa-himów i uczyni z nich nie tylko ucywilizowanych, ale i dobrych ludzi. To samo mniej więcej powtórzył i Kalemu. Wylało się jednak przy pożegnaniu mnóstwo łez, których nie wstydził się i Staś, albowiem i on, i Nel przeżyli z Kalim tyle złych i dobrych chwili i nie tylko nauczyli się oboje cenić jego poczciwe serce, ale pokochali go szczerze. Młody Murzyn długo leżał u nóg swego bwana kubwa i dobrego Mzimu. Dwukrotnie powracał, by jeszcze popatrzeć na nich, ale wreszcie chwila rozłączenia nadeszła i dwie karawany ruszyły w dwie przeciwne strony. W czasie drogi dopiero rozpoczęły się opowiadania o przygodach dwojga małych podróżników. Staś, trochę niegdyś skłonny do chełpliwości, teraz nie chełpił się wcale. Po prostu zbyt wielu rzeczy dokonał, zbyt dużo przeszedł, zbyt się rozwinął, by nie miał zrozumieć, że słowa nie powinny być większe od czynów. Było zresztą dość samych czynów, choćby opowiadanych jak najskromniej. Co dzień, w czasie upalnych "białych godzin" i wieczorami na postojach - przed oczyma kapitana Glena i doktora Clarego przesuwały się jakby obrazy tych zdarzeń i wypadków, przez które przeszły dzieci. Widzieli więc porwanie z Medinet-el-Fajum i straszną drogę na wielbłądach przez pustynię - i Chartum, i Omdurman, podobne do piekła na ziemi - i złowrogiego Mahdiego. Gdy Staś opowiadał, co rzekł Mahdiemu, gdy ów namawiał go do zmiany wiary, obaj przyjaciele powstali i każdy z nich uścisnął silnie prawicę Stasia, po czym kapitan rzekł: - Mahdi już nie żyje! - Mahdi nie żyje? - powtórzył ze zdumieniem Staś. - Tak - ozwał się doktor. -Zatchnął się własnym tłuszczem, czyli inaczej mówiąc umarł na serce, a panowanie po nim objął Abdullahi. Nastało długie milczenie. - Ha - rzekł Staś - nie spodziewał się, gdy nas wyprawiał na zgubę do Faszody, że śmierć pierwej jego dosięgnie... Po chwili zaś dodał: - Ale Abdullahi jeszcze od Mahdiego okrutniejszy. - Toteż zaczęły się już bunty i rzezie - odpowiedział kapitan - i cała ta budowa, którą wzniósł Mahdi, musi prędzej lub później runąć. - A co potem nastąpi? - Anglia - rzekł kapitan. Panowanie Abdullahiego trwało jednakże jeszcze lat dziesięć. Ostateczny cios derwiszom zadał lord Kitschener, który w wielkiej krwawej bitwie wytępił ich niemal do szczętu, a następnie kazał zrównać z ziemią grób Mahdiego. W dalszym ciągu drogi Staś opowiadał o podróży do Faszody, o śmierci starej Dinah, o wyruszeniu z Faszody do bezludnych okolic i o poszukiwaniu w nich Smaina. Gdy doszedł do tego, jak zabił lwa, a następnie Gebhra, Chamisa i dwóch Beduinów, kapitan przerwał mu tylko dwoma słowami: All right! po czym znów uścisnął jego prawicę i obaj z Clarym słuchali ze wzrastającym zajęciem dalej: o oswojeniu Kinga, o osiedleniu się w "Krakowie", o febrze Nel, o znalezieniu Lindego i o latawcach, które dzieci puszczały z gór Karamojo. Doktor, który z każdym dniem przywiązywał się coraz mocniej do małej Nel, przejmował się tak dalece wszystkim, co jej najbardziej groziło, że co pewien czas musiał pokrzepiać się kilku łykami brandy, a gdy Staś jął opowiadać, jak o mało Nel nie stała się łupem straszliwego wobo, czyli abassanto, porwał dziewczynkę na ręce i długo nie chciał jej puścić, jakby w obawie, by jakiś nowy drapieżnik nie zagroził jej życiu. Co zaś i on, i kapitan myśleli o Stasiu, dowodem tego były dwie depesze, które w dwa tygodnie po przybyciu do podnóża Kilima-Ndżaro wysłali przez umyślnych na ręce zastępcy kapitana w Mombassa wraz z poleceniem, by ów przesłał je dalej do ojców. Pierwsza z nich, zredagowana ostrożnie w obawie, by nie uczyniła zbyt piorunującego wrażenia, i wysłana do Port-Saidu, zawierała słowa następujące: "Dzięki chłopcu wiadomość pomyślna o dzieciach. Przyjeżdżajcie do Mombassa." Druga, zupełnie już wyraźna, z adresem: "Aden", brzmiała: "Dzieci są z nami - zdrowe - chłopiec bohater." Na chłodnych wyżynach u stóp Kilima-Ndżaro zatrzymali się przez dni piętnaście, gdyż doktor Clary koniecznie wymagał tego dla zdrowia Nel, a nawet i dla zdrowia Stasia. Dzieci podziwiały z całej duszy tę niebotyczną górę, która posiada wszystkie klimaty świata. Dwa jej szczyty: Kibo i Kima-Wenze, były w dzień najczęściej ukryte w gęstych mgłach. Lecz gdy w pogodne wieczory mgły rozpraszały się nagle i gdy od zórz wieczornych odwieczne śniegi na Kima-Wendze płonęły różowym blaskiem, podczas gdy świat cały pogrążon był już w mroku, góra wydawała się jakby świetlistym ołtarzem bożym, i ręce obojga dzieci mimo woli składały się na ten widok do modlitwy. Dla Stasia minęły dni trosk, niepokojów i wysiłków. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze miesiąc podróży do Mombassa i droga wiodła przez cudny, ale niezdrowy las Taweta, lecz o ileż łatwiej było podróżować teraz z liczną, suto zaopatrzoną we wszystko karawaną i znanymi już szlakami niż dawniej błądzić w nieznanych puszczach tylko z Kalim i z Meą. Zresztą odpowiadał teraz za podróż kapitan Glen. Staś wypoczywał i polował. Znalazłszy wśród narzędzi karawany dłuta i młotki zajmował się prócz tego w chłodniejszych godzinach wykuwaniem na wielkiej gnejsowej skale napisu: "Jeszcze Polska...", albowiem chciał, żeby pozostał jakiś ślad pobytu ich w tych stronach. Anglicy, którym przetłumaczył napis, dziwili się, że chłopcu nie przyszło na myśl uwiecznić na tej afrykańskiej skale swego nazwiska. Ale on wolał wyryć to, co wyrył. Nie przestał jednak opiekować się Nel i budził w niej tak nieograniczone zaufanie, że gdy raz doktor Clary zapytał jej, czy nie będzie się bała burz na Morzu Czerwonym, dziewczynka podniosła na niego swe śliczne, spokojne oczy i odrzekła tylko: "Staś poradzi." Kapitan Glen twierdził, że prawdziwszego świadectwa, czym Staś był dla małej, i większej dla niego pochwały nikt nie zdołałby wypowiedzieć. Jakkolwiek pierwsza depesza, przesłana do pana Tarkowskiego do Port-Saidu, zredagowana była bardzo ostrożnie, uczyniła jednak tak wstrząsające wrażenie, że radość omal nie zabiła ojca Nel. Ale i pan Tarkowski, jakkolwiek był człowiekiem wyjątkowo hartownym, w pierwszej chwili po otrzymaniu depeszy ukląkł do modlitwy i począł prosić Boga, by ta wiadomość nie była tylko złudą, chorobliwym przywidzeniem, zrodzonym z żalu i tęsknoty, i boleści. Przecie tyle napracowali się obaj, by choć dowiedzieć się, czy dzieci żyją! Pan Rawlison wyprawiał do Sudanu całe karawany, pan Tarkowski, przebrany za Araba, dotarł z największym niebezpieczeństwem życia aż do Chartumu - i wszystko nie zdało się na nic. Ludzie, którzy mogli dać jakąś wiadomość, pomarli na ospę, z głodu lub zginęli podczas ciągłych rzezi - i dzieci jak w wodę wpadły! W końcu obaj ojcowie stracili wszelką nadzieję i żyli tylko wspomnieniami, głęboko przekonani, że nic już ich w życiu nie czeka i że dopiero śmierć połączy ich z tymi najdroższymi istotami, które były dla nich wszystkim na ziemi. Tymczasem spadła na nich niespodziewanie radość prawie nad siły. Ale łączyły się z nią niepewność i zdumienie. Obaj nie mogli żadną miarą pojąć, jakim sposobem wiadomość o dzieciach przyszła z tej strony Afryki, to jest z Mombassa. Pan Tarkowski przypuszczał, że może wykupiła je lub wykradła jaka karawana arabska, która ze wschodniego brzegu zapuściła się po kość słoniową w głąb kraju i dotarła aż do Nilu. Słowa depeszy: "Dzięki chłopcu", tłumaczyli sobie tak, że Staś zawiadomił kapitana i doktora listownie, gdzie się obaj z Nel znajdują. Wszelako wielu rzeczy niepodobna było odgadnąć. Natomiast pan Tarkowski rozumiał zupełnie jasno, że wiadomość nie tylko jest pomyślna, gdyż inaczej kapitan i doktor nie odważyliby się budzić w nich nadziei i przede wszystkim nie wzywaliby ich do Mombassa. Przygotowania do drogi trwały krótko i na drugi dzień po otrzymaniu depeszy obaj inżynierowie wraz z nauczycielką Nel znaleźli się na pokładzie wielkiego parowca "Peninsular and Orient Company", który szedł do Indii, a po drodze wstępował do Adenu, Mombassa i Zanzibaru. W Adenie czekała ich druga depesza, brzmiąca: "Dzieci są z nami - zdrowe - chłopiec bohater." Po przeczytaniu jej pan Rawlison odchodził prawie od zmysłów z radości i ściskając dłonie pana Tarkowskiego powtarzał: "Widzisz, to on ją ocalił! jemu zawdzięczam jej życie!" - a pan Tarkowski nie chcąc okazać zbytniej słabości odpowiedział tylko zaciskając zęby: "Tak! dzielnie mi się chłopak spisał" - ale zostawszy sam w kabinie płakał ze szczęścia. Nadeszła nareszcie chwila, w której dzieci wpadły w objęcia ojców. Pan Rawlison chwycił na ręce swój odzyskany, mały skarb, a pan Tarkowski długo trzymał swego bohaterskiego chłopca przy piersiach. Niedola ich minęła, jak mijają wichry i burze w pustyni. Życie wypełniło się na nowo pogodą i szczęściem, a tęsknota i poprzednia rozłąka powiększyła jeszcze radość. Dzieci dziwiły się tylko, że głowy tatusiów pobielały podczas rozłąki zupełnie. Wracali do Suezu wybornym statkiem francuskim należącym do kompanii "Messageries Maritimes", pełnym podróżnych z wysp: Reunion, Mauritius, z Madagaskaru i Zanzibaru. Gdy rozeszła się wieść, że na pokładzie znajdują się dzieci, które uciekły z niewoli od derwiszów, Staś stał się przedmiotem powszechnej ciekawości i powszechnego uwielbienia. Ale szczęśliwa rodzina wolała zamykać się w wielkiej kabinie, którą im odstąpił kapitan, i spędzać tam chłodniejsze godziny na opowiadaniach. Brała w nich udział i Nel szczebiocąc jak ptaszek, a zarazem ku wielkiej wszystkich uciesze poczynając każde zdanie od "i". Zasiadłszy więc na kolanach ojca i podnosząc ku niemu swe śliczne oczki mówiła w ten sposób: "I tatusiu! I nas porwali, i wieźli na wielbłądach - i Gebhr mnie uderzył - i Staś mnie bronił - i przyjechaliśmy do Chartumu - i tam ludzie marli z głodu - i Staś pracował, żeby dostać dla mnie daktyli - i byliśmy u Mahdiego - i Staś nie chciał zmienić religii - i Mahdi wysłał nas do Faszody - i potem Staś zabił lwa i wszystkich - i mieszkaliśmy w wielkim drzewie, które się nazywa >>Kraków<< - i King był z nami - i miałam febrę - i Staś mnie wyleczył - i zabił wobo - i zwyciężył Samburów - i był zawsze dla mnie dobry, tatusiu!..." Tak samo opowiadała o Kalim, o Mei, o Kingu, o Sabie, o Górze Lindego, o latawcach i o ostatniej podróży aż do spotkania karawany kapitana i doktora. Pan Rawlison słuchając tego szczebiotania z trudnością hamował łzy - i tylko co chwila tulił do serca swą dziewczynkę, a pan Tarkowski nie posiadał się z dumy i szczęścia, albowiem nawet z tych dziecinnych opowiadań pokazywało się, że gdyby nie dzielność i energia chłopca, to mała byłaby zginęła nie raz, ale tysiąc razy, bez ratunku. Staś zdawał ze wszystkiego sprawę szczegółowiej i dokładniej. Stało się przy tym, że przy opowiadaniu o podróży z Faszody do wodospadu spadł mu z serca wielki ciężar, albowiem gdy mówiąc o tym, jak zastrzelił Gebhra i jego towarzyszów, zaciął się i jął niespokojnie spoglądać na ojca, pan Tarkowski zmarszczył brwi, pomyślał chwilę, a potem rzekł poważnie: - Słuchaj, Stasiu! Śmiercią nie wolno nikomu szafować, ale jeśli ktoś zagrozi twej ojczyźnie, życiu twej matki, siostry lub życiu kobiety, którą ci oddano w opiekę, to pal mu w łeb, ani pytaj, i nie czyń sobie z tego żadnych wyrzutów. Pan Rawlison zaraz po powrocie do Port-Saidu zabrał Nel do Anglii, gdzie osiadł na stałe. Stasia oddał ojciec do szkoły w Aleksandrii, gdyż tam mniej wiedziano o jego czynach i przygodach. Dzieci pisywały do siebie prawie codziennie, ale złożyło się tak, że nie widziały się lat dziesięć. Chłopiec po ukończeniu szkół w Egipcie wstąpił na politechnikę w Zurychu, po czym uzyskawszy dyplom pracował przy robotach tunelowych w Szwajcarii. I dopiero po latach dziesięciu, gdy pan Tarkowski podał się do dymisji, odwiedzili obaj przyjaciół w Anglii. Pan Rawlison zaprosił ich do swojego domu położonego w pobliżu Hampton-Court na całe lato. Nel skończyła lat osiemnaście i wyrosła na cudną jak kwiat dziewczynę, a Staś przekonał się kosztem własnego spokoju, że mężczyzna, który skończył lat dwadzieścia cztery, może jednak myśleć jeszcze o damach. Myślał nawet o ślicznej Nelly tak nieustannie, że w końcu postanowił uciekać, gdzie go oczy poniosą. Ale wówczas pan Rawlison położył mu pewnego dnia obie dłonie na ramionach i patrząc mu wprost w oczy rzekł z anielską dobrocią: - Stasiu, powiedz sam, czy jest na świecie człowiek, któremu mógłbym oddać ten mój skarb i to moje kochanie z większą ufnością? Młodzi państwo Tarkowscy pozostali aż do śmierci pana Rawlisona w Anglii, a w rok później wyruszyli w długą podróż. Ponieważ przyrzekli sobie odwiedzić te miejsca, w których spędzili najmłodsze lata, a potem błąkali się niegdyś jako dzieci, podążyli więc przede wszystkim do Egiptu. Państwo Mahdiego i Abdullahiego dawno już runęło, a po jego upadku "nastąpiła", jak mówił kapitan Glen, Anglia. Z Kairu zbudowano do Chartumu kolej. Oczyszczono sudy, czyli rozlewiska nilowe, tak że młoda para mogła dotrzeć wygodnym parowcem nie tylko do Faszody, ale do wielkiego jeziora Wiktoria-Nianza. Z miasta Florence, leżącego nad brzegiem tegoż jeziora, udali się koleją do Mombassa. Kapitan Glen i doktor Clary przenieśli się już byli do Natalu, ale żył w Mombassa pod troskliwą opieką miejscowych władz angielskich King. Olbrzym poznał natychmiast dawnych swych państwa i szczególniej Nel witał tak radosnym trąbieniem, że aż pobliskie drzewa mangrowiowe trzęsły się jak od wiatru. Poznał również starego Sabę, który przeżył niemal dwukrotnie zwykłe psie lata i choć trochę już niewidomy, towarzyszył Stasiowi i Nel wszędzie. Staś dowiedział się na miejscu, że Kali cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem, że włada, pod protektoratem angielskim, całą krainą na południe od Jeziora Rudolfa i że sprowadził misjonarzy, którzy szerzą wśród dzikich miejscowych szczepów chrześcijaństwo. Po tej ostatniej podróży młodzi państwo Tarkowscy powrócili do Europy i osiedli wraz z sędziwym ojcem Stasia na stałe w Polsce. ---- Rozdział 47